


After the Barricade.

by grantvire



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantvire/pseuds/grantvire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras survives the barricade (well, we see him after)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Barricade.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this yesterday for barricade day but i couldn't post it till today lmao but yes here is my (late) barricade day fic, enjoy!

Enjolras’ eyes shot open in pain _Jesus Christ all mighty that fucking hurt_ he swore loudly, his abdomen felt like he had been sho- _fuck._ He had hadn’t he? He had led his friends to their death and it had all been for nothing he hadn’t saved humanity the people hadn’t risen and _what was that vile smell_ he thought and shit. It was blood. It was his friends blood. It was his friends blood and he had spilled it, maybe not literally but he had led them here and it was all his fault and christ that smell was nauseating he thought trying to prevent himself from throwing up except his eyes were wandering and _no. no no it couldn’t be_ but it was and it was all coming back to him now, Grantaire the cynic who cared not for their cause had come up to him in their last moments, they had held hands and J _esus,_ Enjolras had actually given him permission to die. 

Oh God it was all so messed up he realised, clutching his stomach he gagged, bile spewing from his stomach. When he could finally face moving he crawled to Grantaires side, it was so painful to move but he had to, if he survived then Grantaire had to be alive as well except Grantaire skin was cold and there was a peaceful look on his face, one that he had never seen before on the mans face but no. No. Enjolras refused to believe that Grantaire could be dead, he knew his other friends had passed without a doubt but not Grantaire, not the man who had never cared about the rebellion who barely seemed to care about his friends half the time (except that wasn’t true and Enjolras knew it, even if he’d never say it) and he was shaking him ignoring his own pain shouting things at the limp body, he had to be alive but there was no movement. 

Eventually Enjolras gave up (Seconds? Minutes? hours later? He wasn’t sure) opting to stare blankly ahead of him and _what the hell?_ It looked sunny but maybe it was raining? And there was a hole in the roof? He looked up but somehow the roof was intact and there were no tale tale sounds of rain so what on earth was this water doing on Grantaires face? It hadn’t been there before and there was no logical way it could have - Oh. He was crying. How had he not noticed? His face was so so damp and this was a mess but the pain and grief was so much he couldn't bring himself to care and oh God it was hard to keep his eyes open and he was still bleeding and he couldn’t sit up and more and the blackness was so warm and welcoming that he passed out.

 


End file.
